


绑匪/kidnapper

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	绑匪/kidnapper

配对：红色组  
架空：出轨游戏  
警告：rape，监禁

王耀在燥热的午后醒来，他看了看停止运转的空调，意识到是停电。王耀翻了个身，懒散的爬下床，去寻冰箱里的柠檬水。八月的沙漠像是密闭的火炉，王耀不知道布拉金斯基是如何找到这里的，他只知道自己这辈子也许都逃不出这栋豪华监狱。

没有手机和电脑，唯一能接受外界信息的只有客厅的电视。时间和风在这里是静止的，王耀甚至想不起来最后一次和其他人接触是什么时候。脱离人群的恐惧吞噬了他，眼下连伊万的造访，都让王耀暗自期盼不已。

如果他在的话，我就不用忍受这该死的寂静了。王耀顺着橱柜坐到地板上，他感觉不到热，仿佛浃背的汗水就足以带给他清凉。他开始想念布拉金斯基了，王耀将头埋进膝盖发出呜呜的哭声，他的身体也开始想念他了。

伊万的怀抱是炽热的，他和他做爱的时候，总喜欢粗暴的压住王耀的大腿根部。他还清楚的记得伊万将他绑走那天，他大摇大摆开着辆坏掉的冷藏车，一路开进这片沙漠。为什么是坏掉的冷藏车？直到伊万爬进车厢，脱下自己的裤子，王耀才明白过来，然后他的脑子和肛口就被操得一塌糊涂。

车厢里有个破床垫，伊万就是在那上面办了他。伊万应该是在气头上，他捏着王耀的下颌，吻他咬他，故意用阴茎堵住王耀的喉咙。他操过王耀的嘴，就撕开王耀的西裤操他的后穴。王耀每挣扎一次，他就结结实实的给王耀一耳光。

他妈的，结婚又不是我的主意！

可你同意了！

伊万掐住王耀的乳头，发狠的操他的肛门。

操你妈，王耀。

操你妈！

然后王耀被翻过来，又挨了顿扎扎实实的好操。

伊万的手很粗，上面的茧几乎要磨破王耀的皮。伊万的亲吻也是粗粝的，王耀只觉得有成年狮子来回舔自己的背部和臀部。如果没有和阿尔结婚这回事，可能王耀这辈子也见识不到伊万的真面目。

伊万之前连床事都是小心翼翼的符合王耀，而现在，王耀闭着眼睛都能感受到伊万是如何分开他的臀瓣，死劲往里舔拱。

他妈的，他也不嫌脏。

王耀的后穴很敏感，伊万用自己的鸡巴怼过，又埋头舔，然后他砂纸似的手指还不停摩擦王耀的马眼，就是性冷淡被他这番折腾也该有反应了，于是王耀忍不住呻吟出声。伊万将所有的重量压倒王耀身上，与他接吻，掐揉红肿的乳头，上下撸勃起的阴茎，还卖力的操他张开的肛口。

琼斯能让你这么爽吗？伊万含住王耀的耳垂，满嘴都是恶意的下流话，只有我才喂饱你。

滚蛋。王耀别过头，脸红的快要爆炸。

你和他，伊万卡住王耀的脖颈，眼睛里有愤怒有猜忌，你和他做过吗？

关你屁事！

伊万解下自己的裤带，反绑住王耀的胳膊，发狠的操起来，妈的，你这个贱人。

那其实有点疼，但王耀一直忍着，直到他实在忍不住了，才哇得声哭出来，是真疼。

伊万将王耀抱起来，自己坐在那块汗水打湿的床垫上，让王耀跨好夹紧，自己控制速度。王耀只褪了裤子，伊万很不耐烦的撕开他的衬衫，搂住王耀的腰，吮吸他的乳头。伊万吮吸越厉害，王耀的后穴就夹得越紧。他的翘屁股在伊万手里分开又摩擦，不一会王耀就不争气的射了伊万一前衣襟。

你是不是在期待你的新婚之夜？伊万抬手对着王耀的白屁股就是一巴掌。

你为什么不等我回来？伊万又抽了下王耀的屁股。

联姻又不是我说了算——王耀猛地吸一口气，屁股火辣辣的疼。

伊万捏揉王耀受伤的屁股，迫使王耀红了眼圈，然后他修长的手指，慢慢的，悄无声息的再次塞进王耀的屁股来回抽动。

王耀一口咬住伊万汗津津的肩膀，不知觉的抬起臀部方便伊万指交。

我恨你。王耀说。

然后伊万抬起王耀的大腿根，胡乱舔起他的私处。温热的口腔含住王耀的阴茎，潮湿的舌尖挑逗王耀的龟头。王耀的发麻的双手背在身后，任凭伊万的胡作非为，哦，他又要到了。王耀从来没试过侧入，直到伊万捻着他的乳头，扛起他的大腿，猛力的冲进来。

王耀忍不住发出哭喊，太过了，王耀含着眼泪想，我快要被操死了，真他妈丢人。王耀30岁，伊万25岁，人老了的确体力不支，王耀终于服软的哭着说了句，不行了，布拉金斯基，求求你慢点。

伊万听到王耀叫他的姓，刚平息的怒火再次燃起来，他咬定王耀是要和琼斯那混蛋变心了，于是双手穿过王耀的膝窝，将他压在冷藏柜上大力抽插。伊万从没这么粗暴对待过王耀，即使他一直想。

王耀混和着哭腔的求饶让伊万沸腾，他低头嗦裹王耀的乳头，又在上面留下几个牙印。

真的不行了，伊万。王耀在射出来的时候彻底崩溃的哭出声，不行了，求求你放了我吧。

伊万像大型猫科动物似的将头搭在王耀的窝颈，终于放慢速度，但是他把王耀操得太敏感了，就算是轻轻一动，王耀也不得不发出情动的呻吟。

你还爱不爱我？伊万吻了吻王耀的嘴唇。

你给我解开，我疼。

伊万一面缓缓操动，一面摸索着解开王耀背后的皮带。他抱着王耀再次将他压回到床垫，他握住王耀软下来的阴茎，还有吗？

松手。王耀捂住眼睛，因为自己刚才的失态羞愧的再次哭出来。

伊万轻轻抚摸王耀青肿的乳头，一路顺着胸膛吻上去，这次他们又能像以往一样不急不缓的接吻了。王耀的脸颊和口腔都是湿的，伊万逗弄他的舌头，吞咽他的口水，然后熟练的找寻他的敏感带。

伊万脱掉自己的上衣，与王耀肉贴肉的抱在一起——汗水混合汗水，唾液混合唾液。

我要和你永远在一起。伊万压低王耀的脖子，让他看他咬住他阴茎的后穴。

我永远都不放过你。伊万紧紧抱住王耀汗湿的身体。

你怎么睡在这里？

王耀从梦中醒来，发现伊万正抱着他往沙发上走。

停电了。王耀说。

我现在去修。伊万放下王耀，脱了西装外套。

现在几点了？

晚上9点。

王耀拉住伊万的衣角，你迟到了。

对不起。伊万吻吻王耀的眼睛。

我刚才做了一个梦。

什么梦？

王耀在黑暗中抱住伊万的脖颈，颤抖着声音说，抱我现在。

我还没洗澡，等——

王耀拉下伊万的拉链和里面的内裤，含住了他半勃的阴茎。

伊万扬起头，倒吸了口气，然后他将手指梳进王耀的头发。10分钟后，王耀转过身趴在沙发靠背上，脱下自己的裤子。伊万把玩了会他翘起来的屁股，从茶几上拿起沾满润滑油的指套试探着塞进去，很快王耀的臀缝就在月光下油腻腻的了，伊万试探着用龟头上下划过他的肛口，等到王耀开始向后无意识扭动屁股，才插进去。

伊万剥蟹壳似的剥下王耀的衣裤，他握紧王耀的肩头，一下下顶弄，直到王耀握住伊万的大腿。伊万心领神会，王耀握住伊万的十指，正对他的脸，坐到伊万的阴茎上。伊万揽住王耀的腰，贪恋的吮吸过王耀的脖颈。

今天你怎么突然——

哦，就是觉得这样一辈子也没什么不好。王耀感觉体内有伊万的精液顺着腿根留下来。


End file.
